Benutzer Diskussion:Finsterflocke
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Chat-Belebung und Feedback für eure Geschichten!. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Gänseblumnase (Diskussion) 17:13, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hier ist es ich hoffe es gefällt dir ^^ Minzauge (Diskussion) 15:27, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hier ist Buchenkralle ^^ Minzauge (Diskussion) 15:47, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bild thumbhier ist das bild^^ GLG: Onyx 16:29, 19. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Fanart^^ Hallo Finsterflocke^^ Ich habe gesehen das du gerade Snow erstellt hast. Und da hab ich ein kleines Fanart gemacht^^ Hier: thumb|left|Tadaaa^^ LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 14:55, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Schwarze Katze^^ Hier ist deine Katze ohne allem nur mit einem Fleck auf der Flanke :3 thumb|Soo^^ LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:35, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Finsterflocke ist fertig! thumbHier bitte :) Falls es dir nicht gefällt, kann ich es gerne ändern :) (Meiner Meinung nach ist es grauenvoll so wie alle meine Bilder xD) LG deine 17:12, 23. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Star for yuu ^^ thumbHoffe sie gefällt dir, ich denke immer noch, dass ich nicht zeichnen kann wobei mir viele hier rechtgeben werden xD naja egal lg deine 18:43, 24. Okt. 2014 (UTC) bild thumbhier dein bild ist fertig!! GLG: Onyx 17:30, 25. Okt. 2014 (UTC) bild2 thumbdein bild ist fertig^^ GLG: Onyx 08:52, 26. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bildaa for yuu Laubfeder-Kriegerin.png Kirschwind-Kriegerin.png Hier die Bilder für Laubfeder und Kirschwind <3 Dachsfell thumbGLG Onyx 19:41, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bild^^ thumbhier dein bild ist fertig^^ GLG Onyx 20:00, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi ich bins schon wieder Hi^^ Wie meinst du das? (: Übrigens unterschreibe doch bitte mit vier Tilden (~) Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar! LG 16:33, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hast du wirklich mit '''vier' Tilden unterschrieben? :D Und ist nicht so schlimm, bloß wenn ich dich nicht verstehe kann ich dir auch nicht helfen^^ Aber schön, dass es sich geklärt hat (: LG 16:53, 4. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Amy thumbich find sie extrem hässlich :| und gruselig xD LG 16:58, 6. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Bild für dich^^ thumb|leftDas bild ist fertig^^ Glg Onyx 17:25, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :3 Carl thumb|194pxDas bild ist fertig^^ Glg Onyx 19:02, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) :3 Zero thumbfertig^^ glg Onyx :3 20:31, 8. Nov. 2014 (UTC) thumb Badgerfur <3 Sieht irgendwie gruselig aus :3 Naja aber anders siehts scheißiger aus xD Lg your 17:06, 13. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Cover (Bild auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht) Ich habe den Cover gemalt^^^ich hoffe es gefällt dir...<3 wenn nicht sag mir was dir nicht gefällt, dann kann ich ein neues malen^^ glg Onyx :3 10:27, 15. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Clan Zeichen thumb|286pxHier ist das zeichen für den DunkelheitsClan^^ glg Onyx :3 16:57, 20. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Angebot Danke für das Angebot mit den Bilder für die Charaktere.Werde bestimmt nochmal auf dich zurück kommen :) LG Schattenherz12 (Diskussion) 14:55, 25. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey Flocki ♥ Erstmal Frohe Weihnachten ♥ Die Bilder mach ich mit Paint und Gimp. (Gimp is so kompliziert *stöhn* darum begrenze ich mich dort auf Muster und Übergänge) Mit Paint mach ich die Grundfarbe, also wenn ich eine Braun-Gemusterte Katze haben will nehm ich ein Braun das mir gefällt und färbe die Katze ganz damit ein. Dasselbe mit den Augen. Wie man bei Mohn (byLeaf) ganz gut sieht hab ich dann bei Gimp mit verschiedenen Bürsten andere Farben dazugetan. Ich mach das immer mit Sprühpistole weil mit dem Stift wird es immer so "hart" Man muss ein bisschen probieren, bis man seinen Weg findet ;) Deine 10:18, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC)♥ Auch hallo Jaaa also du hast mich ja angeschrieben und da dachte ich halt ich schreibe mal zurück XD (mir ist langweilig =D) LGHonigtiger (Diskussion) 14:44, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:11, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)